staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
05 Lipca 2007
TVP 1 05:15 Moda na sukces odc.3394; serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 05:35 Moda na sukces - odc. 3395; serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:14 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:30 Kopciuszek - Mała rzecz a cieszy; serial animowany kraj prod.Japonia (1995) 08:55 Domowe przedszkole - Pstryczek-elektryczek; program dla dzieci 09:25 Bob Budowniczy - Dźwig nie ma gdzie spać; serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004) 09:35 Papirus - Siedem węzłów Horusa; serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2000) 10:05 Szkoła złamanych serc; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (1998) 10:55 Extr@-język angielski dla młodzieży - Kuzynka gospodyni - (TXT - str.777) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004) 11:20 Podróżnik - Rzeka Draa 11:40 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:20 Plebania odc.858; telenowela TVP 12:45 Letni seans filmowy - Melduję posłusznie, że znowu tu jestem!; film fabularny kraj prod.Czechosłowacja (1957) 14:30 My Wy Oni; magazyn 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Klan odc.1247; telenowela TVP 15:35 Dwie strony medalu odc.9; serial TVP 16:05 Pani Prezydent - odc. 8 (Commander in Chief, ep. 8 Rubie Dubidoux, The Brown Bound Express); serial kraj prod.USA (2005) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Na celowniku; magazyn 17:35 Moda na sukces odc.3396; serial kraj prod.USA (2001 18:00 Moda na sukces - odc. 3397; serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 18:25 Faceci do wzięcia - Anioł stróż; serial TVP 19:00 Wieczorynka - Podróże kapitana Klipera-Suchary Szalonego Rogera 19:05 Wieczorynka - Maurycy i Hawranek-Echo; serial animowany 19:15 Wieczorynka - Sali Mali II-Co rośnie w ogródku?; serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2003) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:00 Pogoda 20:05 Pogoda dla kierowców 20:15 Herosi - Trudności - (TXT - str.777) kraj prod.USA (2006) 21:05 Herosi - Ucieczka - (TXT - str.777) kraj prod.USA (2006) 21:55 Forum; program publicystyczny 22:40 Teleexpress nocą 23:00 Bez pardonu III - Człowiek-apteka; serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (2002) 23:45 Dobre, bo polskie - Kobra: Odwet; spektakl teatralny 01:25 Dobre, bo polskie - Kapitan Sowa na tropie-Uprzejmy morderca; serial TVP 01:55 Dobre, bo polskie - S. O. S. - Jolka ; serial TVP 02:50 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 05:40 Ocean Avenue odc.99/130; telenowela kraj prod.USA, Szwecja (2002) 06:25 Ocean Avenue - odc. 100/130; telenowela kraj prod.USA, Szwecja (2002) 07:10 TELEZAKUPY 07:25 Dwójka Dzieciom - Mały pingwin Pik-Pok - Lody pingwina; serial animowany 07:35 Dwójka Dzieciom - Kropelka-przygody z wodą - Skarby morza; serial animowany kraj prod.Hiszpania (2002) 08:05 Na dobre i na złe - Bez odwrotu; serial TVP 09:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - lato - w tym Panorama: 10:00, 10:35 i Pogoda: 9:25,10:40 10:45 Święta wojna - Nieszczęścia Ernesta; serial TVP 11:15 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 8; serial komediowy TVP 11:45 Magnum - Wiatry Kona; serial kraj prod.USA (1985) 12:35 Przygody Tarzana - Śmiercionośny ładunek; serial przygodowy kraj prod.Francja, Meksyk (1991) 13:00 Raj na ziemi - Kamczatka; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2002) 14:00 Dubidu; quiz muzyczny 15:00 Dr Quinn s.VI odc.9/22; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1997) 15:50 Wakacje z Dwójką - Kochanie zmniejszyłem dzieciaki odc.43/66 - (TXT - str.777) kraj prod.USA (1997) 16:40 Gliniarz i prokurator - Nieoczekiwany powrót; serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1989) 17:30 Zorro odc.71/78 - (TXT - str.777); serial kraj prod.USA (1957) 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Sport Telegram 18:35 Pogoda 18:45 Panorama 19:10 Janosik - Pobili się dwaj górale - (TXT - str.777); serial TVP 20:05 Historia Roxanne; dramat kraj prod.USA (1989) 21:40 Kobieta pracująca radzi odc.2; magazyn 22:00 Panorama 22:15 Pogoda 22:25 Sport Telegram 22:30 Biznes 22:35 Magazyn kryminalny 997 - Michała Fajbusiewicza 23:10 Podróż w czasie - Nostradamus; dokument fabularyzowany kraj prod.USA (2005) 00:40 Wiedźmin; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (2001) 02:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP 3 Regionalna 06:00 Kurier - oraz 06:15, 06:30, 06:45, 07:00, 07:15, 07:30; Pogoda 06:17, 06:47, 07:17, Przegląd prasy 06:10, 06:22, 06:40, 06:52, 07:10, 07:22, 07:39; Serwis ekonomiczny 06:19, 06:49, 07:19; Serwis sportowy 06:13, 06:43, 07:13, 07:42; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 08:02 Kurier Gość; STEREO 08:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 08:18 Pogoda; STEREO 08:20 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 08:24 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:30 Kurier; STEREO 08:39 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:42 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Transmisja posiedzenia Sejmu RP; STEREO 16:02 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 16:07 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:13 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Kurier; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:15 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Kurier; STEREO 17:55 Pogoda; STEREO 18:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:00 Telekurier - .; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Kurier; STEREO 20:51 Pogoda; STEREO 20:57 Trzecwi ymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Kurier; STEREO 21:43 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Kurier; STEREO 22:42 Pogoda; STEREO 22:44 Patrol 3; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:05 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Kurier; STEREO 23:45 Pogoda; STEREO 23:50 18 Międzynarodowy Wyścig Kolarski Solidarności i Olimpijczyków - kronika; relacja; STEREO 23:58 Ostatnie dni sław - Ayrton Senna, odc. 1; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:51 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:04 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:33 Kurier; STEREO 01:48 Pogoda; STEREO 01:51 Ostatnie dni sław - Ayrton Senna, odc. 1; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:44 Zakończenie dnia TVP 3 Warszawa 06:00 Kurier - oraz 06:15, 06:30, 06:45, 07:00, 07:15, 07:30; Pogoda 06:17, 06:47, 07:17, Przegląd prasy 06:10, 06:22, 06:40, 06:52, 07:10, 07:22, 07:39; Serwis ekonomiczny 06:19, 06:49, 07:19; Serwis sportowy 06:13, 06:43, 07:13, 07:42 07:45 TKW Poranny 07:56 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza 08:00 Kurier 08:03 Kurier 08:15 Kurier 08:18 Pogoda 08:21 Serwis ekonomiczny 08:24 Przegląd prasy 08:30 Kurier 08:39 Przegląd prasy 08:42 Serwis sportowy 08:45 Qadrans qltury; magazyn 08:57 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza 09:00 Transmisja posiedzenia Sejmu RP 16:01 Serwis ekonomiczny 16:07 Serwis sportowy 16:14 Rozmowa dnia 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Kurier 16:42 Pogoda 16:45 Wiadomości Kuriera 16:48 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza 16:50 Wywiad Kuriera 16:55 Za zamkniętymi drzwiami; magazyn 17:14 Pogoda 17:16 Serwis sportowy 17:24 Serwis Kulturalny 17:30 Kurier 17:56 Pogoda 18:00 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski godz. 18:11 Raport na gorąco 18:13 Pogoda dla Warszawy 18:13 Kurier Mazowiecki 18:24 Wiadomości sportowe 18:30 Qadrans qltury; magazyn 18:40 E - lementarz; magazyn 18:55 FILM DOKUMENTALNY: WIELKIE NAPADY PRL; dokument fabularyzowany; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:45 Kronika Warszawska; film dokumentalny 19:55 Raport na gorąco 20:01 Telekurier 20:30 Kurier 20:48 Pogoda 20:55 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny 21:30 Kurier 21:43 Pogoda 21:46 Kurier Warszawy Mazowsza 21:57 Raport na gorąco 22:00 Wiadomości sportowe 22:04 Pogoda dla Warszawy Mazowsza 22:06 Wywiad Kuriera 22:15 Plus - minus; magazyn 22:30 Kurier 22:40 Pogoda 22:43 Patrol 3; magazyn 23:04 Sportowy Wieczór 23:30 Kurier 23:51 Pogoda 23:58 Ostatnie dni sław - Ayrton Senna, odc. 1; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:51 Plus - minus; magazyn 01:04 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny 01:33 Kurier 01:53 Pogoda 01:56 Ostatnie dni sław - Ayrton Senna, odc. 1; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:45 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05.00 Music Spot 06.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.50 Sekret Laury (105) - telenowela 07.45 TV Market - mag. reklamowy 08.00 Wielka wygrana -- teleturniej 08.55 Graaykowie (29) - serial komediowy 09.30 Daleko od noszy (76): Terapia zbiorowa - serial komediowy 10.00 Czarodziejki (9) - serial obyczajowy 11.00 Dotyk anioła (9) - serial obyczajowy 12.00 Pensjonat Pod Różą (9) - serial obyczajowy 13.00 Jesteś moim życiem - telenowela 14.00 Miodowe lata (79) - serial komediowy 14.45 Benny Hill - program rozrywkowy 15.15 Rodzina zastępcza (128): Polityczne sprawy - serial komediowy 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.15 Prognoza pogody 16.25 Daleko od noszy (77): Tylko dla pań - serial kom. 16.55 Strainik Teksasu (92) - serial sensacyjny 18.00 Miodowe lata (35) - serial komediowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport, Prognoza pogody 19.30 Rodzina zastępcza (129): Kręte ścieiki emancypacji - serial komediowy 20.00 Skazany na śmierć (3, 4) - serial sensacyjny 21.55 Studio Lono 22.00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku (13) - serial sensacyjny 23.00 Zyć nie umierać - film sensacyjny, USA 2000 01.00 Dziewczyny w bikini 02.00 Nocne randki 04.55 Zakończenie programu TVN 05.45 Telesklep 06.35 Usterka - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 07.05 Magda M. (35, 36) - serial obyczajowy 09.05 Wykręć numer - teletumiej 10.05 Fabryka gry - program rozrywkowy 11.05 Telesklep 11.30 Co nowego u Scooby'ego (9) - serial animowany 11.55 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 12.25 W-11 - wydział śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 13.05 Na.Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy 14.20 Pogoda na miłość (3) - serial obyczajowy 15.20 Prawo poiądania (101) - telenowela 16.20 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 17.20 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 18.30 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn 20.15 Dzieci ciemności - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1994 22.15 Magda M. (37, 38) - serial obyczajowy 00.15 Kryminalni (57): Świadek - serial kryminalny 01.15 Kryminalni (58): Egzamin - serial kryminalny 02.10 Nocne igraszki - program rozrywkowy 03.10 Telesklep 03.30 Uwaga! - magazyn 03.50 Nic straconego - powtórki TV 4 05.45 Automobilizm: Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Polski - rajd Polski 06.05 V-max - mag. motoryzacyjny 06.30 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 06.55 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 08.00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08.30 Duel Masters: Mistrzowie kaijudo (20) - serial anim. 09.00 TiViSekcja - talk show 10.00 Jesteś moim życiem (218) - telenowela 11.05 Beverly Hills 90210 (15) - serial obyczajowy 12.05 Lingo - teleturniej 13.05 V-max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 13.40 Wygraj fortunę - program interaktywny 15.20 Król szamanów (48) - serial animowany 15.50 Beverly Hills 90210 (16) - serial obyczajowy 16.50 Talk2Szok - program rozrywkowy 17.50 Lingo - teleturniej 18.55 Jesteś moim życiem (219) - telenowela 20.00 Kameleon (8) - serial sens. 21.00 Policyjna opowieść (1) - film sensacyjny, Hongkong 1985 23.10 Baby Boy - film obyczajowy, USA 2001 01.50 Wydarzenia, Sport, Prognoza pogody 02.25 Muzyczne listy - program muzyczny 03.15 Kinomaniak - mag. filmowy 03.40 Sztukateria - mag. kulturalny 04.00 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 06.10 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 06.35 Telesklep 07.40 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 08.10 Nie ma sprawy - serial kom. 09.10 Gorzka zemsta (14) - telenowela 10.05 Przystanek Alaska (109) - serial obyaajowy 11.05 Zabawa od kuchni 12.05 Telesklep 14.10 Gorzka zemsta (15) - telenowela 15.10 Nikita (6) - serial sensacyjny 16.10 Życie na fali (11) - serial obyczajowy 17.10 Seans filmowy - magazyn 18.10 Przystanek Alaska (109) - serial obyczajowy 19.10 Życie na fali (12) - serial obyczajowy 20.10 Zdradliwa toń - film sensacyjny, USA 1975 22.20 Bez śladu (4) - serial kryminalny 23.20 Autostopowicz: Wyścig o przetrwanie - thriller, USA 2003 01.10 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:14 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Na żywioł - Powietrze cz.2; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Raj ; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:20 Leśnym tropem - odc. 2; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 Odbicia odc.4; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:40 Fabryka śmiechu (7); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Złotopolscy odc.845 -Cios; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Klan odc.1240; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Wieści Polonijne; STEREO 13:05 Marzenia do spełnienia odc.3; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Mój pierwszy raz ; talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Biznes z gwarancją; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Espresso; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:25 Zaczarowany krąg; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Na żywioł - Powietrze cz.2; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:10 Zwierzowiec - Pies czy kot? - Baset ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Raj ; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Pomorskie krajobrazy - Paul Robien - ojciec Zielonych; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:35 Odbicia odc.4; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Odkrywanie Warszawy - Oblicza Muzeum Literatury; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Złotopolscy odc.845-Cios; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Kasztaniaki - Dwa gniazda; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:00 Pogoda; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda dla kierowców; STEREO 20:10 Klan odc.1240; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 W stronę świata odc.2-Kasia Romańska; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:05 Marzenia do spełnienia odc.4; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:50 mc 2 - Maszyna czasu Manna i Materny (2); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:35 Rozmowa z... Zdzisławem Syldakt, Wiesławem Smereczyńskim i Edmundem Kozłowskim; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:40 Podróżnik - El Camino; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:00 Dookoła Siebie - magazyn Joanny Brodzik - Czy mogę coś zmienić w sobie?; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:30 Panorama; STEREO 23:45 Pogoda; STEREO 23:48 Sport Telegram; STEREO 23:50 Biznes; STEREO 23:55 Odbicia odc.4; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Złotopolscy odc.845-Cios; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Kasztaniaki - Dwa gniazda; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Klan odc.1240; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 W stronę świata odc.2-Kasia Romańska; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:55 Marzenia do spełnienia odc.4; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:45 mc 2 - Maszyna czasu Manna i Materny (2); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:30 Dookoła Siebie - magazyn Joanny Brodzik - Czy mogę coś zmienić w sobie?; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:00 Bieszczadzki Park Narodowy; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych TVP Kultura 09:00 Przewodnik; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:05 Tajemnice Rosji - Ural - granica między Europą a Azją. Ural Środkowy; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Rock polityka (2); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2004); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 Vanaprastham - Ostatntaniec; film fabularny kraj prod.Indie, Francja, Niemcy (1999); reż.:Shaji N. Karun; wyk.:Mohanlal Mohanlal, Mattanoor Shankara Marar, Kukku Parameshwaram, Venmani Haridas, Kalamandalam Gopi, Venmani Vishnu; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:55 Kino krótkich filmów - Stille nacht odc.4 kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1988); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Klasyka filmowego dokumentu - Indie oczami Louisa Malle'a odc.2; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (1969); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:20 Kino krótkich filmów - Tren dla miasta Szydłowa; reportaż kraj prod.Polska (1974); reż.:Bogdan Dziworski; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 KFPP Opole - '93 - Hey Kasia Nosowska; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:55 Przewodnik; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Złoto dezerterów; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1998); reż.:Janusz Majewski; wyk.:Marek Kondrat, Bogusław Linda, Wiktor Zborowski, Katarzyna Figura, Piotr Gąsowski, Jan Englert, Piotr Machalica, Leonard Pietraszak, Paweł Delag, Artur Żmijewski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Przewodnik; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:05 Dymitr Szostakowicz - V Symfonia; koncert kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2000); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Strefa sztuki - Józef Mehoffer - witraże życia; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:55 Gustawa Herlinga Grudzińskiego rozważania o cnotach - męstwo; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:10 Archiwum Jazzu Rocka - Henryk Miśkiewicz; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:30 Kino jest sztuką - Każdy młody mężczyzna; komedia kraj prod.Czechosłowacja (1965); reż.:Pavel Jurácek; wyk.:Pavel Landovský, Jaromír Hanzlík, Václav Havel, Vladimír Hrabánek, Ladislav Jakim, Jan Kotva; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:50 Przewodnik; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:55 Umrę, by żyć - Gustaw Mahler; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Austria (2007); reż.:Wolfgang Lesowsky; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Strefa - Studio Alternatywne - Sztuka śmierci - Zuzanna Janin; magazyn; Dozwolone od lat 18 00:30 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:55 Przewodnik; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:00 Kino nocne - Uzak; dramat kraj prod.Turcja (2002); reż.:Nuri Bilge Ceylan; wyk.:Muzaffer Ozdemir, Emin Toprak, Zuhal Gencer Erkaya, Nazan Kirilmis, Feridun Koc; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:45 18 Przegląd Piosenki Aktorskiej - "Sukienki Miry" - piosenki Miry Zimińskiej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:35 Zakończenie programu TVP Historia 10:00 Kontrowersje - Ostatni marszałek Rzeczypospolitej; program historyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Konflikty, bitwy, wojny - Czerwone Maki; program historyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Zakręty dziejów - Era Atomowa; program historyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Dzieje Polaków - Jagiellonowie - czas wojen; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Kulisy III RP - Rząd Mazowieckiego.; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Z archiwum IPN - Operacja C - 1; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Pogranicze w ogniu - odc. 6; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Siła bezsilnych - Mord w Kielcach; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Kontrowersje - Prowokacja kielecka; program historyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:25 Konflikty, bitwy, wojny - Generał Sikorski; program historyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 Pogranicze w ogniu - odc. 6; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Sport 09:00 10 minut tylko dla siebie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:10 Sportowe wakacje; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 Pełnosprawni; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:55 Z archiwum TVP - Polska tyczka; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:05 Lekkoatletyka - Puchar Europy - Monachium; STEREO 12:10 Wybór Miasta Gospodarza Zimowych IO 2014; STEREO 12:45 Gwiazdozbiór polskiego sportu - Henryk Łasak; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:15 Magazyn boksu zawodowego - KO TV (KO TV); magazyn kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:40 Copa Libertadores - Santos-America 15:30 Gwiazdy wielkiego sportu - Bjoern Borg; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Papa Stamm; dokument fabularyzowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Puchar Króla Hiszpanii: Sevilla - Getafe 19:00 Copa Libertadores - Libertad-Boca Juniors 20:45 Z archiwum TVP - Nurkowanie; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:50 Z archiwum TVP - Maciej Żurawski; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:05 Piłkarskie MŚ do lat 20 - skróty; STEREO 22:00 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 22:25 TV Moto - Sport; magazyn motoryzacyjny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:15 Lekkoatletyka - Puchar Europy - Monachium; STEREO 00:55 Zakończenie dnia AXN 06.20 The Amazing Race 7 (odc. 6) serial dokumentalny 07.15 Bez pardonu 4 (odc. 19) serial kryminalny wyk. Craig T. Nelson, Roger Aaron Brown, Sean Patrick Thomas, Wayne Duvall 08.10 Robinsonowie 7: Wyspy Perłowe (odc. 2) serial dokumentalny 09.05 Władca zwierząt 3 (odc. 1) serial przygodowy reż. Peter Andrikidis, Ian Gilmour, wyk. Daniel Goddard, Jackson Raine, Monika Schnarre, Dylan Bierk 10.00 Wydział spraw zamkniętych 5 (odc. 9) serial kryminalny wyk. Julie Stewart, Michael Hogan, Joy Tanner, Jay Brazeau 10.55 The Amazing Race 7 (odc. 6) serial dokumentalny 11.50 Robinsonowie 7: Wyspy Perłowe (odc. 2) serial dokumentalny 12.45 Bez pardonu 4 (odc. 19) serial kryminalny wyk. Craig T. Nelson, Roger Aaron Brown, Sean Patrick Thomas, Wayne Duvall 13.40 Władca zwierząt 3 (odc. 1) serial przygodowy reż. Peter Andrikidis, Ian Gilmour, wyk. Daniel Goddard, Jackson Raine, Monika Schnarre, Dylan Bierk 14.35 Wydział spraw zamkniętych 5 (odc. 9) serial kryminalny wyk. Julie Stewart, Michael Hogan, Joy Tanner, Jay Brazeau 15.30 The Amazing Race 7 (odc. 7) serial dokumentalny 16.25 Bez pardonu 4 (odc. 20) serial kryminalny wyk. Craig T. Nelson, Roger Aaron Brown, Sean Patrick Thomas, Wayne Duvall 17.20 Robinsonowie 7: Wyspy Perłowe (odc. 3) serial dokumentalny 18.15 Władca zwierząt 3 (odc. 2) serial przygodowy reż. Peter Andrikidis, Ian Gilmour, wyk. Daniel Goddard, Jackson Raine, Monika Schnarre, Dylan Bierk 19.10 Wydział spraw zamkniętych 5 (odc. 10) serial kryminalny wyk. Julie Stewart, Michael Hogan, Joy Tanner, Jay Brazeau 20.05 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 3 (odc. 18) serial kryminalny wyk. Gary Sinise, Carmine Giovinazzo, Hill Harper, Melina Kanakaredes 21.00 Zabójcze umysły 2 (odc. 19) serial kryminalny wyk. Mandy Patinkin, Thomas Gibson, Shemar Moore, Matthew Gray Gubler 22.00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas 7 (odc. 14) serial kryminalny wyk. William Petersen, Marg Helgenberger, Gary Dourdan, George Eads 23.00 4400 2 (odc. 7) serial SF reż. Michael W. Watkins, wyk. Joel Gretsch, Jacqueline McKenzie, Patrick Flueger, Mahershalalhashbaz Ali 00.00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 3 (odc. 18) serial kryminalny wyk. Gary Sinise, Carmine Giovinazzo, Hill Harper, Melina Kanakaredes 00.55 Zabójcze umysły 2 (odc. 19) serial kryminalny wyk. Mandy Patinkin, Thomas Gibson, Shemar Moore, Matthew Gray Gubler 01.50 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas 7 (odc. 14) serial kryminalny wyk. William Petersen, Marg Helgenberger, Gary Dourdan, George Eads 02.45 4400 2 (odc. 7) serial SF reż. Michael W. Watkins, wyk. Joel Gretsch, Jacqueline McKenzie, Patrick Flueger, Mahershalalhashbaz Ali Kuchnia TV 07:00 Telesprzedaż 07:30 Para w kuchni: Mule - magazyn kulinarny odc. 15 08:00 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Czekoladowe chrupki - magazyn kulinarny odc. 3 08:10 Julie gotuje - magazyn kulinarny 08:15 Telesprzedaż 08:50 Delia na lato: Cały świat uwielbia lody - magazyn kulinarny odc. 3 09:20 Dania w pół godziny - magazyn kulinarny odc. 56 09:45 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 16 10:10 Słodki drań: Podwieczorek - magazyn kulinarny odc. 1 10:40 Bosonoga Contessa: Czekoladowa uczta - magazyn kulinarny odc. 27 11:05 Na słodko 2: Mango - magazyn kulinarny odc. 36 11:30 Telesprzedaż 12:00 Martha: David Boreanaz i Walt Willey - talk show odc. 89 12:45 Telesprzedaż 13:15 Julie gotuje - magazyn kulinarny 13:20 Szef kuchni! - serial komediowy odc. 5 Wlk. Brytania 1993 13:50 Dania w pół godziny - magazyn kulinarny odc. 56 14:15 Para w kuchni: Mule - magazyn kulinarny odc. 15 14:45 Słodki drań: Przyjęcie dla dzieci - magazyn kulinarny odc. 2 15:15 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 17 15:45 Na słodko 2: Mięta - magazyn kulinarny odc. 37 16:10 Bosonoga Contessa: Pizza prosto z grilla - magazyn kulinarny odc. 28 16:35 Delia na lato: Letnie ryby i owoce morza - magazyn kulinarny odc. 4 17:05 Julie gotuje - magazyn kulinarny 17:10 Dania w pół godziny - magazyn kulinarny odc. 57 17:35 Przekręty Jamiego Olivera: Jak Anglik z Irlandczykiem - magazyn kulinarny odc. 29 18:00 Słoneczne smaki Sophie: Kreta - magazyn kulinarny odc. 6 18:30 Surfing po menu 2: Cairns - Highlands - magazyn kulinarny odc. 3 19:00 Martha: Holly Robinson Peete - talk show odc. 90 19:45 Julie gotuje - magazyn kulinarny 19:50 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Hamburgery - magazyn kulinarny odc. 4 20:00 Jamie w domu: Bób i groszek - magazyn kulinarny odc. 2 20:30 Moja restauracja górą - reality show odc. 17 21:15 Moja restauracja górą - reality show odc. 18 22:00 Surfing po menu 2: Kakadu - magazyn kulinarny odc. 2 22:30 Bosonoga Contessa: Pizza prosto z grilla - magazyn kulinarny odc. 28 22:55 Przekręty Jamiego Olivera: Gliniarskie curry - magazyn kulinarny odc. 2 23:20 Para w kuchni: Kolendra i pietruszka - magazyn kulinarny odc. 16 23:50 Na słodko 2: Limonka - magazyn kulinarny odc. 34 00:15 Słoneczne smaki Sophie: Toskania - magazyn kulinarny odc. 5 01:55 Bosonoga Contessa: Pizza prosto z grilla - magazyn kulinarny odc. 28 02:20 Słodki drań: Przyjęcie dla dzieci - magazyn kulinarny odc. 2 02:50 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 17 03:15 Dania w pół godziny - magazyn kulinarny odc. 57 03:40 Para w kuchni: Mule - magazyn kulinarny odc. 15 04:10 Na słodko 2: Jogurt - magazyn kulinarny odc. 35 TVN 24 05:30 Serwis informacyjny 05:55 Powitanie poranka TVN 24 06:00 Serwis informacyjny 06:15 Skrót informacji 06:30 Serwis informacyjny 06:45 Skrót informacji 07:00 Serwis informacyjny 07:15 Skrót informacji 07:25 Biznes 07:30 Serwis informacyjny 07:45 Skrót informacji 08:00 Serwis informacyjny 08:10 Rozmowa poranka 08:15 Skrót informacji 08:30 Serwis informacyjny 08:45 Szkło kontaktowe – skrót 09:00 Serwis informacyjny 09:10 Gość poranny 09:30 Serwis informacyjny 09:45 Skrót informacji 09:50 Przegląd wydarzeń zagranicznych 10:00 Serwis informacyjny 10:15 Serwis sportowy: Wiadomości sportowe 10:30 Serwis informacyjny 10:45 Serwis biznesowy 11:00 Serwis informacyjny 11:15 Serwis sportowy: Wiadomości sportowe 11:30 Serwis informacyjny 11:45 Serwis biznesowy 12:00 Serwis informacyjny 12:15 Serwis sportowy: Wiadomości sportowe 12:30 Serwis informacyjny 12:45 Serwis biznesowy 13:00 Serwis informacyjny 13:15 Serwis sportowy: Wiadomości sportowe 13:30 Serwis informacyjny 13:45 Serwis biznesowy 14:00 Serwis informacyjny 14:15 Serwis sportowy: Wiadomości sportowe 14:30 Serwis informacyjny 14:45 Serwis biznesowy 15:00 Serwis informacyjny 15:30 Serwis informacyjny 16:00 Bilans dnia 16:30 Raport popołudniowy 17:10 Prosto z Polski 17:30 Serwis informacyjny 18:00 Serwis informacyjny 18:30 Serwis informacyjny 18:40 Skaner polityczny 19:00 Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze 19:50 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia: Wiadomości sportowe 20:00 Kropka nad i 20:30 Raport wieczorny 21:00 24 godziny 22:00 Szkło kontaktowe 23:00 Serwis informacyjny 23:10 Bilans dnia 23:30 Serwis informacyjny – podsumowanie dnia 00:00 Skrót informacji 00:05 Kropka nad i 00:30 Skrót informacji 00:40 Ostatnie piętro 01:00 Serwis informacyjny – podsumowanie dnia 01:30 24 godziny 02:30 Szkło kontaktowe 03:30 Skrót informacji 03:35 Ostatnie piętro 04:00 Serwis informacyjny – podsumowanie dnia 04:30 24 godziny Das Erste 05.30 ZDF-Morgenmagazin 09.00 heute 09.05 Rote Rosen 09.55 ARD-Wetterschau 10.00 heute 10.03 Brisant 10.30 Meine böse Freundin 12.00 heute mittag 12.15 ARD-Buffet 13.00 ZDF-Mittagsmagazin 14.00 Tagesschau 14.10 Rote Rosen 15.00 Tagesschau 15.10 Sturm der Liebe 16.00 Tagesschau 16.10 Nashorn, Zebra & Co. 17.00 Tagesschau um fünf 17.15 Brisant 17.47 Tagesschau 17.55 Verbotene Liebe 18.20 Marienhof 18.50 Windstärke 8 19.20 Das Quiz mit Jörg Pilawa 19.50 Das Wetter im Ersten 19.55 Börse im Ersten 20.00 Tagesschau 20.15 Mit deinen Augen 21.45 Panorama 22.15 Tagesthemen 22.43 Das Wetter im Ersten 22.45 Die Frauen von Stepford 00.15 Nachtmagazin 00.35 Buona sera, Mrs. Campbell 02.30 Tagesschau 02.35 Harry und die Hendersons 02.55 Harry und die Hendersons 03.15 Sturm der Liebe 04.05 Bilderbuch 04.50 Deutschlandbilder 04.55 Tagesschau ZDF 05.30 ZDF-Morgenmagazin 09.00 heute 09.05 Volle Kanne - Service täglich 10.30 Wege zum Glück 11.15 Reich und Schön 11.35 Reich und Schön 12.00 heute mittag 12.15 drehscheibe Deutschland 13.00 ZDF-Mittagsmagazin 14.00 heute - in Deutschland 14.15 Lafer!Lichter!Lecker! 15.00 heute - Sport 15.15 Tierisch Kölsch 16.00 heute - in Europa 16.15 Wege zum Glück 17.00 heute - Wetter 17.15 hallo Deutschland 17.40 Leute heute 17.55 Ein Fall für zwei 19.00 heute 19.20 Wetter 19.25 Anna Pihl - Auf Streife in Kopenhagen 20.15 Aktenzeichen: XY... Ungelöst 21.15 auslandsjournal 21.45 heute-journal 22.12 Wetter 22.15 Maybrit Illner 23.15 Nina Ruge: Alles wird gut 00.15 heute nacht 00.30 Chinese Box 02.05 heute 02.10 Mein Hund, der Fußballstar 03.50 heute 03.55 Maybrit Illner 04.55 @rt of animation 05.05 hallo Deutschland DR1 08.00 SommerSummarum 09.35 Yu-Gi-Oh 12.35 Liv på balkonen 13.05 Ud i det blå 13.35 Mig og min alder 14.05 Dawsons Creek 14.50 Nyheder på tegnsprog 15.00 Hjerteflimmer Classic 15.30 SommerSummarum 17.05 Trolddomsæsken 17.30 Fandango - med Sebastian 18.00 Når chimpansen er mat i sokkerne 18.30 TV Avisen med Sport 19.00 SommerVejret 19.05 Miss Marple 20.00 Huset på Christianshavn 20.30 Sommertid 21.00 TV Avisen 21.25 SportNyt 21.30 Sommervejret på DR1 21.45 Landsbyhospitalet 22.35 Hjertebanken 00.05 Musikprogrammet 00.35 No broadcast DR2 15.30 Arbejde fremtid forandring 16.00 Det illegale Europa 16.30 Haven i Hune 17.00 Deadline 17:00 17.10 Danske Vidundere 17.30 Hun så et mord 18.20 Ironside 19.05 Lonely Planet 19.55 Kina indefra 20.50 Murphys lov 21.40 Cracker 22.30 Deadline 22.50 Extras 23.20 Den 11. time 23.50 Præsidentens mænd 00.30 Ironside 01.20 Mord i Frilandshaven 01.50 No broadcast NRK1 08.00 Filip 08.20 Postmann Pat 08.35 Noahs dyrebare øy 09.05 Gjengen på taket 09.20 De tre vennene og Jerry 09.30 Trollz 10.00 Den dårligste heksa i klassen 10.25 Jungelens puls 10.30 Med hjartet på rette staden 11.15 Jukeboks: Vitenskap 12.00 Sport Jukeboks 13.05 Lunsjtrav 14.00 Wimbledon direkte 17.50 Oddasat - Nyheter på samisk 17.55 Nyheter på tegnspråk 18.00 Barne-tv 18.10 Nå er det nå 18.40 Distriktsnyheter 19.00 Dagsrevyen 19.30 Viten om 20.00 Løvebakken 20.25 Festivalsommer 20.55 Distriktsnyheter 21.00 Siste nytt 21.10 Sommeråpent 22.05 Skygger 23.00 Kveldsnytt 23.15 Nachspiel Wimbledon 23.35 Norge i dag 23.45 Hodet over vannet 00.45 No broadcast NRK2 14.05 Svisj chat 17.45 Wimbledon direkte 20.00 Siste nytt 20.10 Norge i dag 20.20 Solbacken, avdeling E 21.20 Sorte orm 21.50 De andres smak 23.40 Dagens Dobbel 23.45 Sommeråpent 00.40 Svisj chat 06.00 No broadcast SVT1 09.15 Hej hej sommar 09.16 Lillas smågodis 09.40 Unge greve Dracula 10.15 24 Direkt: Tällberg Forum 2007 12.00 Rapport 12.05 24 Direkt: Tällberg Forum 2007 14.00 Rapport 17.00 Två kilometer i mitt liv 17.30 Packat & klart sommar 18.00 Nalle har ett stort blått hus 18.25 Stora maskiner 18.30 Hej hej sommar 18.31 Lillas smågodis 18.55 Unge greve Dracula 19.30 Rapport 20.00 Vid kungens bord 21.00 Mr Flower Power 22.00 Kvinnans plats: Brud söker man 23.05 Rapport 23.15 Uppdrag granskning - sommarspecial 00.15 Sändningar från SVT24 SVT2 15.40 Gomorron Sverige 16.35 Att vandra i glömskan 17.35 Nyhetstecken 17.45 Uutiset 17.55 Regionala nyheter 18.00 Aktuellt 18.15 Adopterad och sviken 19.15 Oddasat 19.20 Regionala nyheter 19.30 Bergen - Kirkenes t/r 20.00 Veronica Mars 20.45 En politiskt korrekt semester 21.00 Aktuellt 21.25 A-ekonomi 21.30 Fritt fall 22.00 Nyhetssammanfattning 22.03 Sportnytt 22.15 Regionala nyheter 22.25 Väder 22.30 Musikal x 8: That’s Entertainment! 00.35 Myten Marilyn Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Regionalna z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Warszawa z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Historia z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Das Erste z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ZDF z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki DR1 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki DR2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki NRK1 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki NRK2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki SVT1 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki SVT2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kuchnia TV z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2007 roku